


Just your presence and I second guess my sanity.

by skyblue993



Series: Addicted to you. [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: ABO implied, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Possessive!Connor, Stalking tendency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Jude shouldn't be following this boy's orders. The most reasonable thing to do is to get the hell out of his creepy place and go home, probably cocoon himself under the sheets and watch a movie while eating tons of gelato, but surprise, surprise! He finds himself walking towards the source of his darkest desires, or at least, that's what Jude hopes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this oneshot by the song: "S.O.S" By Rihanna.
> 
> I've Added this in the "Jonnor fluff oneshot." Category although it's not meant to be fluff.

Jude ties the mask as he has been carefully instructed and steps out of the car. He can't help the short intake of breath coming from his lips, the moment he's met by the majestic victorian manor where the party is being hosted.

He actually feels a bit out of breath as he walks to the, quite intimidating, wooden door. He's not even stepped inside and he's already feeling out of place.  
“Watchword?”

He gasps slightly as he turns to the perpetrator of the sudden rough voice, breaking the chain of thoughts assaulting Jude's mind one mile a minute, like _'What am I doing here? And alone... what the fuck am I doing here alone since I will most likely be served as a human sacrifice by the end of the night?!”_ but then his mind goes back to few days before when he asked. “Can I bring a friend?” and he's received a response just three seconds later, just as the boy was waiting for Jude's text. It's kind of creepy, Jude thought, but then he realized how they've surpassed the borderline of creepiness, and the only response he got was a sharp, cubital letters,  _“_ _ **ALONE.**_

This probably should have counted as a wake-up call.

Jude clears his throat as he breathes the words out as evenly as he can, considering the rush of anxiety creeping through his whole body, at the moment.  _“_ _CWP”_

What does it even mean? Jude will probably never know.

He attempts a grateful smile when the man with the size of a mountain holds the door open for him.

“Thank you.” He also says, but sadly, he doesn't get a response.

He makes his way through the grand rail of stairs, making him feel a bit like he's traveled back in time. He finds himself stopping in his tracks just at the top of the stairs. He turns around, glancing down, curious to know if someone has made their way into the house just next to him but the truth behind that _curiosity_ creeping through him turns into _fear_ when he notices that he's completely alone.

It's like the _boy_ 's been reading his thoughts, which doesn't really surprise Jude considering the perfect timing of every single interaction.

It's like the boy's been watching, _following_ , every single movement made by Jude and having reached this point, Jude's mildly unsure if he's the boy the weird one or he is.

Because this isn't normal. Jude knows that the first rule when it comes to going on a blind date is to make sure the boy isn't a killer or a sociopath, and always, _always_ bring someone along! But since the moment this boy –- the fact that Jude doesn't know his name probably tops the top five creepiest moments on the chart.-- started messaging him on Tumblr, Jude's strings has been pulled by this strange, yet endearing human being.

He pulls the phone out of his pocket and reads. _“Third door on the left.”_

 

Jude shouldn't be following this boy's orders. The most reasonable thing to do is to get the hell out of his creepy place and go home, probably cocoon himself under the sheets and watch a movie while eating tons of gelato, but surprise, surprise! He finds himself walking towards the source of his darkest desires, or at least, that's what Jude hopes.

 

When the doors suddenly spring open like in the most acclaimed horror movies, he finds himself staring slaw-jacket at the sight presented before his eyes.

It's a great hall. Jude didn't even realize that those still existed. It's like Jude has been catapulted in a parallel universe, stuck in time or whatever the fuck's altered reality. People, dressed with outfits --out of who knows what age are from-- are either dancing to the sound of 'High for this' which rightfully makes Jude let out a sigh or relief. Good thing he hasn't traveled back in time. It's still 2017. That's a good thing. Or they're gathered in a circle exchanging boring life bits.

One thing that Jude can't help but notice is that everyone, including waitresses and the DJ, is wearing a mask so that makes his night even more creepy and  _thrilling_  at the same time. That's the reason why Jude found himself being impossibly lured by this boy's creepy essence. It's not your regular boo. He's.. something else. The way he speaks, even through texts, and makes Jude feel the blood rushing impossibly fast to the most sensitive parts of his body whenever being bossed around... it's unhealthy, how much he needs to please this boy, even if that means to plunge into a dangerous situation.

 

What does he even know about this boy? Besides his obsession towards control, that he's clearly suffering from stalker tendencies and he's a really good listener? He knows nothing. Nothing that makes him say 'He's not gonna kill me.' still, Jude has found himself being swallowed into the boy's axis, anyway. It has become a sort of dependency to talk and feel this connection, even through the phone. It has become a thing Jude's not sure he can give up on.

He's thought about breaking bridges with him when he came back to his dorm, one day, right after classes and found a small package, wrapped in white paper and a blue ribbon on it. There also was an envelope. Jude's wide eyes glanced around the area and although being _clearly_ watched over by someone, the halls were completely empty.

He sighed loudly, thinking of what his life has become, and bent down to grab the package.

It was a dark blue mask, _The one he's currently wearing_ , wrapped in thin blue paper. Jude read the note, written in a perfectly neat italics handwriting, out loud and almost choking on every word.  _“_ _It's time for me to take what's rightfully mine.”_

 

Jude couldn't make it to the part where the address and more details were written with the same perfect calligraphy. He ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself before puking his soul down the toilet. It got even worse, the day after.. despite not receiving any texts, Jude felt this void in his chest that didn't allow him to eat or get out of bed. He somehow found the strength to go to the doctor and after few examinations, the doctor gave him the green light.

“ _It's probably just your heat coming.”_

Jude smiled politely as he got up from the small bed, “Yeah.. probably."

  
He didn't get any notes or texts for the following two days and Jude recognized that he might have developed a serious problem since the lack of interaction with the boy made him feel worse than he's ever been. He missed how few words said with possessiveness could make him feel somehow safe and cared of in his own creepy way but he didn't dare to text him first.

He got a text on the morning of the party.

“ _I will never force you to show up but if you do, then I'll know that you feel this, too.”_

The answer by Jude's account was clear.

Jude's phone starts buzzing into his pocket and reads the text he's just been sent to his number.

He doesn't have to read the ID.  _He knows it's him._

“ _Look at you. All alone and out of place.”_

Jude's tempted to roll his eyes, he types the text as fast as he can considering how badly his hands are shaking.

“ _Where are you?”_

He doesn't have to wait long until his phone vibrates again. A fresh pop up notification alarming him of a text coming through. He opens the pic with shaky hands and feels his adam apple bobbing up into his throat as he gulps thickly.  _“_ _You look good in blue.”_  There's a pic attached. It's Jude. He's staring down at his phone with eyes blown wide, his bottom lip being held by his teeth.  _“_ _Can't wait to taste those lips.”_

Jude's sure the journey towards eternal damnation has reached his final stop, because all he can feel, right now, it's blazing heat flooding through his whole body. The situation doesn't get absolutely better when his phone vibrates one more time.

“ _Fuck. I can feel your arousal from here.”_

Heat rises in Jude's cheeks, making them turn pink as he types a reply.  _“_ _From where? Where are you?”_

The only response he gets is. _“_ _I could be anywhere.”_

Jude this time can't bring himself to not roll his eyes. He feels his body ready to combust from the mix of contrasting sensations hitting him all at once, making him sigh in exasperation as he types back. _“_ _Stop playing this game or I'll leave.”_

“ _Sassy.”_  The following text says. Just that. Nothing else.

Jude feels a pang of loss settling in his chest as he turns around, knowing damn well that the boy won't stop with his games and maybe it can be Jude the one pulling the strings, for once.

He's striding towards the end of the corridor that will lead to the rail of stairs that's gonna lead him out of his place. He hears fast, subtle steps following every step of his but he doesn't turn around, even if he's tempted to, so he just keeps walking towards his destination, feeling his heart beating so fast against his chest that it feels like it's gonna explode.

There's a moment when it actually stops beating for several seconds and it's when he feels a hand grabbing his own, a short, uneven breath playing into his ear after being pulled against a solid chest.

Neither of them says a word for a long moment. It should feel strange, being in stranger's arms but it gives Jude the confirmation that he was right all along. Now that he's having a bit of it.. he can't imagine walking away, anymore.

There's a strange, electric air between them. It intensifies when the boy takes his hand into his own, brushing his finger along the inside of his palm. It makes Jude close his eyes, relax against the solid chest and listen to the soft puffs of breaths coming from the boy's lips and echoing into his ear, sweet and gentle like a lullaby. He feels the coldness brought by the lack of arms, abruptly disentangling from his waist, it makes Jude's eyes snap open when the, surprisingly soft, voice said. _“_ _Turn around.”_

Jude gulps, breathing heavily through his nose. It's like his whole body being crossed by waves of excruciating electric shocks ever since the boy has spoken. This voice is not completely stranger to Jude.

“It's.. it's you..”

He slowly turns around and it rightfully feels like Jude's traveled back in time, the moment he's met by familiar hazel eyes looking right back at him, matching perfectly the half smirk that's currently lighting up his whole face.

“ _Connor.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> I dare you to guess what the watchword means lol


End file.
